CATS IN THE BALCONY
by lissiechan
Summary: He was about to lose it all when she came and rescued him without even knowing. He is the king of an ancient race, she a woman with a strange gift that separated her from love and all the things she wanted the most in life. A small love story will bloom.
1. Everything might be possible

**CATS IN THE BALCONY**

I know, I´m supposed to stick with Let me be the one to love you more. But I got attacked with desire to write this story and here it goes. I promise I wont slow down my first story... I just needed to release all that inspiration and words in my mind...

Why the tittle? Spanish song from my childhood. The singer name is Fey and her music quite pop and girly...And since it goes about cats, well, it fit the history quite well.

Let me know what you think about this one and as allways I dont own any of Sailor Moon characters.

* * *

**1. Incomplete**

It had been a horrendous day. Even her birthdays were doomed to be like that; work had been really hard today and some costumers had treated her like total scum. She had also a quarrel with one of her colleagues at the restaurant because the guy tried to shame her in front of their boss. People stayed speaking of the German GDP and stuff like that, until late and she had to work almost three more hours to sum the beautiful and tiredy number of 14 hours of work, a lot given the fact that she usually had to work just ten… Another, really good looking guy had tried to hit on her, and she had had to dismiss him. And to make things even better for her, it had started to rain hard as soon as she got off the bus; she had forgotten her umbrella just that day…

At 26 years old, Serena was about to proclaim her life a total failure. Why did she keep alive despite all? Life for her had always been such a problem. Always in fear, running away, always alone… And always waiting for something that didn't quite arrive to her life… Always clinging to a little hope that just seemed to fade with every passing day.

Dammit!! She should be the only woman in this planet virgin at her age!! She wanted to love and be loved more than anything else in this world. She knew her expectations weren't that crazy; she just wanted a guy that respected her, honest and above all, loved her with all his soul. For she didn't mattered the looks, the social status or the money; she wasn't asking for a prince or Mr. Right, just for a nice guy… But she also knew that things being with her as the way they were, that simple thing was totally out of her reach.

_BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE A FREAK LIKE HER…._

* * *

The day had been horrendous. Mostly because he had feared its coming since he hit his 3900 birthday, one century ago… Now, after a series of accidents and non planned battles with his enemies that wanted him dead more than anything, he was lying there, injured and unable to move… They had attacked him knowing that today he was hitting the limit. The group had been large because despite his weakness, he was still the King and his power just overwhelming. They knew he had lost all hope and injured him badly. But when they saw that he wasn't fighting back, they just laughed at him and left him there, bleeding but alive enough to wait the next two hours to come. The last two hours of his life as the powerful King…

Why? He had seen others in his race getting it while just being little kids. Yet, he was an Ancient and it had avoided him all those centuries. He had traveled all around the world looking for it without any result. Why was he the only one from his brothers and sisters who still hadn't found it? 4000 years…Darien was going to be that old in just a couple of hours and when he finally reached that venerable age, he was going to lose everything… He, who had so much, who was rich enough to appall many kings of the human world, who had a family and an enormous nation who loved him…Friends and power…

Yes, he thought closing his eyes to the rain that began pouring, he was being stupid. For love was not something to be comparable with anything. And maybe that was the reason behind his failure to find it. He had had so much in his life that maybe he didn't deserved the love he needed to keep alive, that eternal feeling between two beings that could build and create so much… Things that all his wealth and power could never do…

He really regretted not being able to find her… His only and real love…He had waited for her so much time already. He managed a smile and remembered that he used to imagine her like a beautiful princess when he was young. With the passing of the years, he had grown wiser and concluded that he wouldn't mind her lookings or status as long as he could find her…And how frustrating had been to see the time passing, drawing nearer and nearer to this day that had finally arrived… The day when he would disappear to the world without being able to see her face not even a single time…

But maybe, this was ok. Life without her had been hard and lonely…Maybe losing everything was the best way to finally escape to a better place as the heaven humans believed in. He just felt so empty without her…

Serena saw the black cat lying in the alley and at first thought he was dead. The poor thing was all soaked and its view moved her almost to tears. She got near him ignoring the heavy rain falling into her and examined him… No, he wasn't dead, but had a pretty bad injury in his left shoulder, and the rain had already washed a lot of his blood away.

Maybe, just maybe, she could cure him. Her house was just a couple of minutes away and it seemed like the cat was not in death danger; she thought of the bandages and medicines she would need and felt relief when remembered the recent stocking she made to her first aid supplies. If she just left him there, she would regret it and she knew it perfectly. Not that she was Mother Theresa of Calcuta or anything, but it just wasn't her style to see such things and keep walking.

--Nee, Koneko chan…--she said taking the unconscious animal in her arms and covering him with her already soaked jacket. At least that way he would be shielded from the rain while she arrived home…

* * *

Darien opened his eyes just a little bit and saw a blur, the rain making him blind… Were those arms lifting him from the ground? Was that the face of an angel? Had he already died and someone was sent from heaven for his soul? That would be nice if he had actually died…

No, it was a human girl. Her eyes wide and blue beyond possible. He couldn't make out too many of the details because of the rain, but she looked beautiful even with her gorgeous blonde hair all soaked by the rain. He closed his eyes and let her do. At least he thought, he wasn't going to die all by himself…

Serena decided it was better for him if she carried him like a baby. His wound worried her and she wondered if the next day she should get him to a vet. Well, not that she thought of keeping the cat. After all, she couldn't have any pet, friend, boyfriend or family…

And Darien felt her warmth in between flashes of consciousness. She was a nice young girl. He knew many humans and most of the times he thought of them like extravagant and stupid creatures with the big luck of numbers and no other dominant species to allow them to take over the world. In his 4000 years, he had witnessed how fast they corrupted and damaged the world… He had tried many things to mend what they had done from the shadows of his enormous power, but still it was hard… Yet, this young woman was being nice with him in a moment when he had been completely abandoned by his luck.

She ran up the stairs and finally reached her floor. Serena lived in a small and very old looking apartment complex. That was all her payment could afford for her. Not that she needed more because in the end, it was only her and two or three plants. She had only the necessary things to live and survive and every time she moved from one place to other, she made sure her landlord provided her with the minimum of things: a bed, a wardrobe, a stove, a small fridge and a shower. Being poor was not that easy…

She took a towel from the small cabinet beside the shower and proceeded to dry the cat up. Wrapping him with one of her two wool coats, she left him over her small bed and turned the lights on. She usually didn't need them for she could perfectly see in the dark and that was a big help to her pocket since she could save a lot in her electricity bill. Now, however, she wanted to be as accurate as possible while curing the cat.

Darien opened the eyes once again to find himself in front of the girl who had picked him in the street. He was feeling kind of better and his body was beginning to dry because of the coat she had put around him. Now, he could see her better and also the place where they both were.

--You feeling better, Koneko chan?—she asked softly.—Just wait a moment, I´ll cure you, feed you and take care of you and you´ll be feeling a lot better tomorrow…

Darien stared at her. She was still all soaked and yet, she was worried about him and was trying her best to make him feel better and comfortable. Crazy girl, talking to him like if he were another human being… Sure she lived alone for that space was just enough for one person.

Serena bandaged the cat the best she could and when she seemed happy with her job, she allowed herself to look at the cat in the eye. He was staring at her firmly and she wondered how many cats she had seen before with such beautiful midnight blue eyes. Not many for sure. The color was amazingly beautiful as it was the blackness and softness of his fur. She smiled. And Darien kept looking at her feeling puzzlement.

--I´m sure there should be many ladies in love with you, Koneko chan…--she said—You are a very handsome one…

She turned and went to the fridge to get some food for him. Pay day was still far and her expenses didn't allow her to have a full supply as she would like, but still, she wanted to share some of the smoked salmon she had bought the other day with his unusual visitor.

Darien savoured the offer but remained calmed and quiet in his place. That girl was poor, but still she offered her the best she had. He had never met such a kind person, such a nice human. By then the clock showed that there were just fifteen more minutes for midnight. Well, he thought while closing his eyes, at least he got to die in a comfortable enough place, in the company of a very gentle human girl.

--So late…

She dried her hair the best she could and then began to pull her clothes off and Darien saw that her soaked figure covered with a baggy shirt and that long skirt became a slender body of creamy white skin. Her curves so full and yet soft…Perfect. Everything was perfect with her.

Darien closed his eyes; since when in his long life had he ever felt anything at the view of a naked human girl? His power and status were too high to even lay his gaze in such low creatures. But still, he had to accept that she looked simply beautiful…

Serena looked at the cat. He seemed too tired and wounded to even try to attack her. His eyes were fixed in her and she felt kind of embarrassed when she stood there, totally naked in front of him. She sighed thinking that maybe working so hard was finally getting into her sanity.

--Well, maybe this time is ok to do it—she said…

And then Darien saw the strangest thing he had ever witnessed. Because the girl glowed with a gentle yet strong shine for two or three seconds and then disappeared. What the hell!! He was about to break the silence when she leaped from the floor to the bed. For Goodness sake!!

There, beside him stood a blonde cat with the most beautiful aquamarine eyes he had ever seen. He stood breathless and trying to figure out what was going on when she spoke again.

--I see even you got surprised, nee koneko chan?—she said sadly—It´s ok. I guess I´ll remain being a freak even if I took your shape…

Darien wanted to move, to snap out of the coat and reach for her. He wanted to talk but no words came to his mouth…She saw his intention and put a slender pawn over his head.

--Shhh. Don't move…--she demanded softly—You need to rest.

Darien´s heart was beating strangely. Suddenly, he felt something he had never sensed before. His body temperature rose in a matter of seconds and his senses perceived every thing of her. Her sweet aroma of chocolate and vanilla, the smoothness of her fur against his, the slow prrrr of her voice while she was trying to soothe him to sleep. Oh GOD!!

--Don't be afraid—she said in a whisper—I´m a monster, but I would never harm you…

Serena felt so much comfort while being with him like that. Had the cat been health, she would have never done it. Transforming into that form was something she avoided the most because it had given her all kind of problems. She only did it in special cases or like the normal situation, when she fall asleep or lost consciousness.

She lay behind him and trying to make him calmed, she began to lick his neck. She knew such an act showed concern and friendship in the cat´s world. If she was part of that at least she had to know about it. It was after all, her curse in this life.

Darien was breathless. Did she know what she was doing? He closed his eyes feeling so much pleasure that even the pain faded away. He could see it, she in her human form, naked and holding him from behind, slowly and sensually kissing his neck, brushing that soft and sensual lips of her in his skin, licking his ears…While her soft skin was glued to his back, and he could feel the roundness of her breasts, the caress of her hair…

And Serena felt it too. She totally forgot what she was doing and just enjoyed the sensations, her mind losing the thought of her licking a cat; instead, she was embracing the man of her dreams. And not only was he handsome, but somehow impossibly gorgeous… The epitome of masculinity… GOD, that back and his chest, his skin so warm and firm, his smell of freshness and his black hair…the taste of his skin, like spice and slightly salty…His nakedness…And she couldn't help but feel she needed him…

The clock chanted the hour. It was already midnight and Serena snapped from her dreams. And turned to see the cat she was licking. Hell, celibacy sure was making her go insane…She got all aroused with a cat… Sure she was behaving like a total pervert.

Darien felt her get all stiff and suddenly abandoning her ministrations. His body protested wanting more of those kisses, of her caresses… but he had to come back to his senses and just then he realized that he was still alive and very much in power. His time had run out and he was still breathing and feeling, he could feel his will as strong as always. Actually, more than ever before…

Then he understood. That blonde creature with human smell had just saved him from losing all. It was her, the one he had looked for all those centuries. And in the end she was the one to find him… His one and only love... Still amazed with the miracle that had just happened; he saw her yawning and laying her slender body beside him.

She was tired and needed to rest. She ignored the look of surprise the cat was giving her and dismissed the strange thoughts from her head. Life was sure a hard thing, even for cats. The next day she was free, but she still wanted to sleep for at least twelve hours…And she had to see if the cat was ok the next day…

--Sleep well, Koneko chan…--she murmured before closing her eyes and falling soundly asleep beside a total stranger of a cat.

But Darien was far too excited to be able to sleep. Beside him was the person he had waited for his entire long life. The only one who could have saved him from death… That strange woman who seemed so normal in the beginning was the most precious being in the universe for him, so beautiful and kind…He felt he would revert to his human form at any moment and just jump over her and cover her with kisses before taking her and make her finally his. He needed all of his self control to restrain himself from telling her the love words he had thought for her during almost four millennia…He just couldn't wait for the next day to come because he felt more alive than ever. Because he was finally beside her… And life was just beginning once again.

And with that thought, he allowed himself to close the eyes and rest beside her. They had time for all the things he had planned, and he knew she would need time to know him and accept him. She would certainly be very confused with all the things to come. But now that he found her, he would never let her go…


	2. I fly just as you do

**CATS IN THE BALCONY**

I was finally able to finish this chapter. I´ve been working on it slowly since I still have to figure some things out to get the story into the right path. Work doesnt help a lot either...

Thanks for all the reviews you people had written to this story. I really appreciate your comments, even if its only a nice, update asap...

I do not own Sailor Moon, would like to but well, what to do?

* * *

**2. I fly just as you do…**

Serena was not good at waking up early; in fact, she was more a night person, but since she had to survive somehow in life, and she was terrified of the prospect of being outside at night, she pushed herself to live in the daylight even if that meant an effort that produced her those dark bruises under her eyes… When she had a free day from work, she slept until at least eleven in the morning and when the week had been really hard, there was no human power strong enough to make her open the eyes until two in the afternoon.

But today, it was different. Some how, her conscious knew she wasn't alone and further more, that there was someone who needed her attention. The cat she rescued the night before…

Darien had woken up long ago, his injures completely healed and adopted his human form without her noticing in the deepness of her sleep. He knew very well that his own body had reacted to her and while they slept together the night before, the mysterious strength of their unique bond had worked in faster ways than the usual.

He had stared at her sleeping frame, still in her blonde cat form for what seemed hours, but still he felt amazed. His race, ancient as the world, had never seen a being like her. Those who belonged to his race were all black or white, never with that golden color of hers… He wanted to know her name; he wanted to know everything about her… But there was no hurry; they would have time enough to sort things out.

For now, she was soundly asleep over his chest, just like a spoiled cat. Darien admired her over and over. For a cat, she was absolutely beautiful, for a human she was stunning as well…He remembered the moments from the night before and found himself longing for her caresses and contact. They still hadn't kissed in the lips, but he already knew that when they 

were to do so, the experience would be something out of the world… Just being in the same place with her was already enough of an emotion, but he knew there were still many things ahead.

What would she think of him? Of waking up and finding herself on top of a naked man? Just like it was happening right now. She began to regain her consciousness and her cat form shook to give place to her human one. The small fur ball that rested curled over his chest stretched to take the form of slender arms and legs, her skin pearly white…Her long blonde hair slightly curled from the night and covering both of them like a rain of golden silk…

She hadn't opened her eyes yet, just stretched like a normal cat would after some time of sleep. And Darien was amazed with the effect her movements had over him… She was all over his, gloriously naked and her body seemed to him even more desirable than the night before. True, she wasn't precisely the most exuberant woman he had ever seen, but still the round shape of her breasts, the skinny form of her waist and the soft curve of her hips were definitely tempting… Her face was relaxed and with the little light that the small window allowed into the room, he noticed her long eyelashes, the perfection of her nose and skin… And also the fade shadows under her eyes…

--Unnnnmmmm….—she made a noise that was not a moan but sounded very much like it. Darien didn't actually know what to do with his own body at the vision of such a sensual woman all over him and making all those noises that just made him wonder how would be when making love with her…

Because now that he knew she was his one and only love, what he desired the most was to be one with her. And the view of her at that moment just put his instincts into a wild state.

Serena had just two seconds to admire the gorgeously handsome man lying totally naked beneath her, before it happened. He had the body of a God, just like the man she imagined last night…And the memory of how his chest felt when she slid her hands in it, of his scent and the taste of the skin of his neck made her blush deeply. But, at that moment his face remained hidden and she just concentrated in the feeling of touching him. Now, she was able to see his face and it was even handsomer than what she could have imagined. It was a moment that would stay in her mind and soul for the rest of her life because she knew nothing else would erase the memory of his midnight blue eyes staring directly to hers, in a way that reflected possession and tenderness at its maximum level.

In what seemed like ages, his hand reached for her face and cupped it in a tender caress and slowly, stood up helping himself with his elbow. He continued to see straight to her eyes, now full of surprise and confusion.

--Angel…--he whispered with a husky voice that made her tremble. His eyes were beginning to close as he got nearer to her lips. He obviously didn't knew her name, but that didn't stop him to call her something beautiful, just as the many names he thought for her during all those centuries of waiting.

--Wa…wait…--she said while trying to resist. Her voice, however, betrayed her intentions and both of them knew it.

The first moments of their kiss gave them a shocking sensation. It was like being struck by a thunder, like electricity running over their bodies. Serena stayed with her eyes wide open in the beginning, studying first hand the expressions of this man who came out of nowhere but 

looked like a total God. He was entranced, completely lost in the sensation of kissing her and that made her own mind and body react to him.

The next thing her mind could grasp was just how perfect and right felt to be held by him, to feel him under her. Being naked and in touch with his body felt so natural that seemed impossible, just as if they were a part of each others physical beings. His body was hard and his muscles well toned, her body was all soft and curvy, but it just felt amazing. Like if they were meant to fit like pieces of a puzzle…

The kiss lasted long, and left them both dazzled and confused. It had been soft and slow, but still the sensations were too much to handle. She noticed that it had not only affected her, but him as well and by the looks of his face, it had been very strong a thing for the man. He seemed unable to let her go and after they broke the kiss, he kept raining kisses in her face.

--Who are you..??—asked Serena when she found herself able to speak again. Despite the strangeness of the events, she didn't feel scared and her animal instincts that until now had screamed like crazy every time a guy approached her were now resting in a peace that let her surprised. Up until now she had had a double problem with men. First of all, her cat transformation that made her scared enough of getting near any man, and second, that the few who dared to try, made her feel uncomfortable and with desires of running away in the opposite direction. Those were the reasons behind her being a virgin at her age.

--Darien...—he replied while beginning to kiss her neck and to run his hands in her back.

Serena gasped and felt a wave of desire travelling all over her body that left her completely lost in the sensation of his hands, strong yet soft, caressing her skin. So good… Her mind tried to figure things out while her body enjoyed the feeling of him…

So, what had happened? She remembered picking up a wounded cat the night before, it was clear in her memory. Nothing related to a man, much less such a handsome one… Darien was his name… So sexy as he himself…How had he gotten into her bed, how had he ended up so wonderfully naked with her? Her mind was telling her to stop and get answers and this time it was strong enough to make her separate her body from his.

--How did you get in here?—she asked after seating in front of him. The fact of him being there was not as startling as it was the natural feeling she had. For goodness sake!!, She didn't even felt embarrassment while being totally naked in front of a man she didn't know. Her eyes refused to let the opportunity to roam over his body pass…

Darien sat as well and fought his need to embrace her again. He was well aware of her eyes exploring him all over with a mix of innocent curiosity and lust that made him feel strange, like being caressed with her thoughts. He was no virgin. In the younger days of his life, he had discovered the pleasures of sex, but after some years, he grew tired of the emptiness of those encounters. It was like masturbating, it provided a physical relief but no way to show any feeling for any one or to receive them. With the passing of time, and hearing the stories from others who were lucky enough to find their soul mates, he found out that just with his true love, he would be able to feel again and since then, he had lived a life of complete celibacy. Now, after kissing her for the first time, he realized just how much he was able to feel with the slightest contact with her.

--You brought me here yesterday—he said.

--I don't think so, unless you can transform into a cat—she cut with a nervous laugh, trying to dismiss the idea that came to her mind. She was already enough of a freak and didn't need a man discovering that fact…

--Just like you do…--he said firmly. She stared back in disbelief and realized that the cat and the man had the same eyes, the same black hair that screamed to be caressed by her hands… But his words had her scared to death and he noticed.

--I…You… It´s…--she babbled.

--My lady—he said while pulling her nearer—You have nothing to fear from me. I know your secret, but I'm no one to be afraid of you or to be of harm to you…For I am just as you…

--But…but…

He gave her a warm smile and caressed her cheek gently. Serena was at a loss of words and felt absolutely stupid, but to Darien, she was just cute and frail…He realized he wanted to protect her from everything that could harm her, from her fears and pains, from the loneliness and misery she was going trough. Looking into her eyes, scared and bruised due to lack of proper sleep, from long hours of working, he felt the need to take all that away from her. He wanted to give her the world and make her his queen, to love her so much that she would be happy for the rest of their lifes.

--You are no monster, my angel—he said trying his best to soothe her—You are the most beautiful creature the Gods created, you are a wonderful miracle… And I´m lucky to finally find you…

Serena remained silent; somehow, his words filled with so much emotion calmed her. Just the way he looked at her eyes spoke of his amazement, of how much he valued being there with her. But why? She was just a poor girl without any family and cursed with the ability to transform into a blonde cat, even when she didn't desire it. Why was this gorgeous looking man treating her like some sort of heavenly sent miracle?

--I have nothing—she said, turning her back to him and finally looking for some sort of clothes. Even though, she didn't feel any embarrassment.—And I still…

She turned after covering herself with her baggy shirt, but instead of the wonderfully naked man, stood the same black cat from before.

--You still don't believe my words?—said the animal with the same voice of Darien.

Serena didn't know what to say after that. He spoke just as she could while in her cat form. But still, it was hard to realize that there were others like her. Since the day she acquired that curse, she had always thought that she was alone. In all those years, she had never come across with another human being able to do the same as her.

She seated again in the edge of the narrow bed, trying hard to sort things in her head. The cat kept staring firmly at her, yet she couldn't bring herself to see him. He then, approached her and began to stroke his head against her arm. Like a cat does with his owner…

--Thanks for saving me…Thank you so much…--he purred. Serena couldn't help to smile at him, it was just too cute.

--It´s ok, I´m glad you are feeling better…Darien…

--I want to know your name too…--he said stopping his ministrations to hear her

--Serena…--she said finally looking at him in the eye.


	3. The Laws of Casuality

**CATS IN THE BALCONY**

This story will definitely take long, but I promise I´ll finish it. In fact I have already thought of the end and things seems to be going well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**3. The laws of casuality**

--If you go back to your human appearance, you´ll have no clothes to go out…

--If it's not a nuisance, then I would appreciate if you were to take me home…--he said.

She turned and nodded without too much of an expression. Having him staring at her with those midnight eyes that seemed to see it all was not very comfortable for her. She felt little and insignificant, even more than the usual.

--What to do now?—she said after getting dressed.

--Just take me out—he retorted—I´ll be a very well behaved pet, I promise…

He leapt from the bed to the floor and began to make circles around her legs, stroking his head to her skin in such eagerness that Serena couldn't help but to laugh.

--What are you doing?—she asked still smiling while she took him by the torso and pulled him up—You don't need to do that. I am not your master.

Darien was being held in her arms. Clutched to the warm chest of his only and true love. How could she say that he wasn't hers? His life was hers, his entire being. And at the moment, he looked up to see her face. Her smiling eyes, the funny expression painted in her features. He had never enjoyed being a cat so much before. True, feeling mighty and respected was really nice some times but now he was experiencing another advantage of being such a pet: She seemed unable to resist his cuteness. So, he purred and stroked his head against her chest and neck, enjoying the closeness to her and her warmth. For her, he wouldn't care to behave like a normal cat as long as she kept smiling like that.

--Why are you so…e…intimate with me?—she asked still holding him—I mean, you sure have plenty of more interesting woman to choose…

--Why do you think so, my lady?—

--Ejem…--she blushed when the memory of how he looked naked in her bed—Let´s say that you call the attention and please, don´t call me so formally—she cut him when she was taking her bag and keys and began to move to the apartment´s door.—I know is very polite and everything but I feel like a grandmother… Just call me Serena…

He laughed. He had never imagined his queen would be a woman like her. Somehow, she kept some of the freshness of her childhood even when she sure had had to lead a very difficult life. He could tell by the way she dressed and the tightness of her room that her problems were far more than just being able to transform into a cat. He wondered just how many times she had to move from one city to other, escaping and hiding from past events…Where was her family? Why was she so alone?

--Then—she said after closing the door—which way shall we go?

Serena looked down and found herself amazed for the millionth time with the view of the black cat curled in her lap as if her old skirt clothe was some kind of luxurious velvet. Some people had eyed them a bit, one or two quite a lot and she couldn't help but wonder if among all that people travelling with them in the wagon, coming in and out with every stop, there were people like them.

--We are going to arrive soon—she whispered.

--I don't really mind if this last longer—he murmured with his eyes still closed. She laughed faintly as to avoid being noticed by the people in the surroundings.

--Oh yeah, you sure are ok there…

--You just can't imagine how much I like being with you—

Serena felt like if she was receiving a confession. The tone of his voice was so tender and the way he seemed so comfortable there reminded her of a lover, resting his tired head in the lap of the woman he loved and trusted the most in this world. She felt nice too, to tell the truth. All of her fears had simply disappeared and there was just peace and warmth, the satisfaction of being able to comfort another human being, of feeling needed and even, cherished.

She felt her heart jump and that was it. The revelation struck her like a bullet train. She was falling in love with him. The rational part in her mind told her it was too soon; too early to feel so much for a person she just came to know the day before. Her heart said something even more rational: This was what she had been waiting for all of her life. There was no need to deny it or to try to lie to herself. The black cat she had rescued just a couple of hours ago, the man in it, had taken her heart already. Not knowing who he was and where had he came from was simply irrelevant. Not even the possibility, almost the certainty of not seeing him again once he arrived home was enough to make her soul and heart sunk in despair. She was happy at the moment because at least for a night they were together, at least for one time, they met each other and shared a wonderful couple of hours clutched to each other, sleeping together, kissing…

--I…I like it too…

Yes, it would be hard to separate from him in just some moments. But as the moments of true happiness in her life weren't that many, she learned to grasp the feelings and enjoy them while she still had them. Maybe, she was behaving like a fool, falling in love so quickly and allowing herself to show it by a simple act such as taking him home and making sure he arrived well. But being a fool was part of her own nature. She wasn't a genius at school when she attended it, more so, she was known for her low grades and for the fact that her mind always seemed to be somewhere else, something the professors just hated and the only thing they managed to remember from her.

Now, as an adult, Serena was just a shadow of a woman. Too poor to even allow herself to buy makeup or beautiful clothes that could enhance her attributes. Her job was so boring and unchallenging; only the faces changed, but the activities were almost everyday the same. In the first years, her feet hurt so much that she had to sleep every night with them over a cushion and she developed a chronic pain somewhere in her left foot that some days was just unbearable but receded with the years.

Still, one or two guys tried to seriously get near her. They somehow, felt in love with her and adored her simple and sometimes cheery ways, they seemed to see beyond the waitress uniform and discover a woman with amazing blue eyes, a creamy white skin and a blonde mane that many models would kill for. One of them, Seiya, went to the extreme of trying to track her address in two cities. But that was more than 6 years ago. Last time she heard from him, he was engaged to a very nice girl and working in a famous company, he had forgotten her.

No, it was better to just live the present and treasure as much of it as she could. The cat curled in her lap, the man she fell in love with just some moments ago would be gone soon and 

surely, he too would live his life without her. Lying in the past or wondering of future pains was not good. The only thing she had was the present and she had to be at least wise enough to understand that and just go on with her own life.

He noticed just how concentrated she was. Surely, she was thinking of him, or at least something related to their encounter. But he was at peace knowing she wouldn't even suspect of his plans for the day. He was decided to change every single thing in her life from this day onwards. All he hoped was that all of his decisions were correct because all he wanted was to make her happy, not to intrude in her life or behavior. He was in love with her for who she was and he didn't want to change her before even having time to know her well.

When Serena stood right in front of the building, she couldn't help but stare unable to believe it. The place was the headquarters of one of the biggest corporations in the country, known for its success through the decades.

--Are you sure this is where you live?—she asked him showing utter amazement in her voice.

--Yes, my house is in the top of this building—he said feeling proud of being the King for the first time in ages.

--How are we going to get there? I mean, I´m not a client or a visitor…

--But you are bringing me, that´s more than enough—

--But their security…

--Trust me, Serena. Everything is going to be ok.—he said with a tone of infinite tenderness. Serena looked down into his blue eyes of cat and wondered if such words meant something else, something she wanted with all of her strength...

She crossed the busy street and entered to the luxurious lobby of the building. A lot of people wandered around, many of them looking like business people and strangely, almost all of the people turned to see her and run a quick look of appreciation to her aspect. Serena felt ashamed since she knew that compared to them, she must have seemed out of place or even ragged. Her poverty kind of jumped to the sight and she didn't like that people seemed to notice it with only one glance.

Darien noticed it too and felt anger. Many of them recognized him for his blue eyes were one of his unique marks as the King, and thus, offered him looks of humbleness and respect. And in the same time, they were directing such dirty looks to his Queen, to the most important person for him. It was there and then that he promised himself to show them all a good lesson afterwards.

--I feel like an invasor—she said calmly and turned to look into his eyes for a brief moment before arriving to a counter with the sign "Information", where a very polished looking man stood, ready to guide any visitor or lost person to the correct place they needed to arrive when in the building.

--Good morning—she said.

--Good morning, miss…--answered back the man who looked at the cat with more interest than to the girl talking to him—How can I help you?

--I found this cat and it seems its owner lives here, I came to return it to its Master—she said without even realizing how such a quick lie came to her mind.

--Yes—he said—I understand, you can take first elevator 3 and reach to the managers office—he extended her a small business card and she took it, it said something about a woman called Rei and the location of her office—you can talk to her and she will guide you to the mansion--

--Just like that?—she asked trying to sound like a normal person in the situation she invented to sneak in the building—I just go up and talk to her?

--Yes, and hurry—he answered suddenly sounding wary of that blonde girl in front of him—If she knows you have her cat she must be waiting to see you very much…

--Oh yes, she knows—she affirmed before saying thanks and walking away to elevator number 3.

She wasn't thinking of the cat in her arms now. She was analyzing the man´s words. Darien had an owner, a girl above all. Her mind was not going as far away as to be able to imagine her, but for sure, she thought, she had to be a wonderful woman, intelligent and supremely beautiful to hold such position in that company. He had an owner, there was a girl in his life and that closed every little hope she could have had from an opportunity with him.

She turned out to be more stunning than whatever crazy dream she could have had. Rei was a young woman, and the most beautiful and elegant one could imagine. Her long black hair was certainly very cared for as were her face and hands. She was taller than her and despite her dark features; she seemed to glow in her own beauty. There could not be anything as extremely different as those two women who were facing each other at that moment.

Darien knew it very well. But he still couldn't help but wonder what would happen if those two could be friends. It would be wonderful. Just too good…

--Where did you find him?—she asked without too much preamble and with a look in her eyes that made Darien realize such dream of them being friends was really far away.

--Near my apartment—she answered with an equal coldness—He was wounded and I took care of him—

Rei diverted her eyes from her and looked directly into his. She wasn't stupid at all; to not remember that the day before was the limit of his life would have disqualified her in front of him. She knew somehow his life was saved but to think it had been such… filthy woman…

--How did you know he lived here?—Rei asked and Serena thought it was almost clear that this cold woman knew the whole thing of Darien being a cat, she knew more than her about that matter so lying to her was useless.

--Because he told me himself—

The silence that fell between both of them was so dense that even Darien felt uneasiness. It was like a declaration of war between them and it wasn't what he really wanted. He decided he was going to take care of things from this point onwards because he knew a single thing, just 

one more mistreatment could make Serena go away forever. Losing her after so many centuries of waiting for her was out of the question and he didn't care if Rei or anyone else didn't like her, she was his true love.

He leapt to the floor and looked to Rei defying her to say something contrary to his will and found out she was a bit scared.

--I will head to the mansion and till then, she will accompany me, Rei—he said with his deepest voice. With that, he turned around and murmured to Serena so she followed him

Rei kept silent and admitted his words. He wasn't speaking to her like the usual, he was ordering something with his King´s voice, the one he used for others but never for her. Just because of this complete stranger he was practically remembering her who ordered and who couldn't.

The mansion resulted to be a very modern construction, with many cristal and silver decorations. It gave a feeling of emptiness at that time of the day but even so, there were at least three maids doing the cleaning. A very busy looking butler received them and guided them through the many rooms until they arrived in front of Darien´s room.

--We were worried for you, sir—said a very friendly man´s voice. It´s owner was sitting in the anteroom half concealed by some shadows.—Many of the Knights are already looking for you.

The butler opened the plain silver door without looking at the man speaking. He seemed to expect that and seemed hurried to leave the two men alone. Darien merely chuckled and turned to see the man sitting in the dark. He expected that and maybe a bit more from him.

--Wait for me here, please—he said to Serena in a more tender voice. Before entering the room and disappearing from sight.

Later on, Serena asked herself how all that could happen so fast. In less than five minutes, her life turned a complete 180 degrees and nothing returned to the way things were before. As Rei had done, the blonde man who was sitting in the dark eyed her studying her frame and aspect, yes, there wasn't the same degree of revulsion in his eyes but still she felt really bad. He asked her the same questions and she answered with the same words.

--I see—he said—That´s how everything happened…

--Yes.

Darien was getting out of the room exactly in the moment the blonde man said those words that changed everything for Serena. He had only put a black bathrobe on. He knew he had no time to waste dressing if the people from his own castle were unable to recognize her for who she was.

--Then—continued the blonde man while taking her by the elbow to guide her in the direction of the door—I think your work is done and you can now go home…

Darien´s eyes froze him in the act. He was glaring at him with such angriness that Jedaite regretted his words right then and there. Serena also felt frightened by the way his midnight blue eyes seemed to roar. He approached them and took the blonde man hand away from her.

--How dare you dismiss the Queen from the castle?—he asked slowly and with a furious voice

--My Lord…--said Jedaite looking suddenly terrified—I didn't mean to…

--You meant it, Jedaite, I heard it myself—cut Darien while pulling Serena´s frame near him—I can understand it because you didn't know…

--Sir, I…

--Now, you will swear you will never again touch the Queen without her permission or mine, you will swear her loyalty just as you swore me long ago—

--Yes, my Lord—he said looking a bit relieved and bowing to him. He then knelt in front of Serena—I swear I will protect the Queen with my life if necessary, that my entire loyalty belongs to her until the day of my death…

Serena stared with her blue eyes wide opened. The strangest day in her life had just began all thanks to Darien.


	4. Rejecting the reality

**CATS IN THE BALCONY**

Yay!! Another chapter completed. You know what, I really have fun writing this story, even if sometimes it turns a bit too dark and depressing.

I hope you guys keep enjoying this and the other stories I´ve been writing. Please, keep sending me those juicy reviews that make me so motivated to write more!!

I dont own any of Sailor Moon. Reality sure is unfair sometimes...

**4. Rejecting the reality**

Most of her life and until just one day ago, reality for Serena meant she was some kind of freak thing. Not even a human but a thing. Reality meant she couldn't have a family because even those who gave birth to her rejected her and denied every trace of relationship with her; it meant she couldn't go back to at least a dozen cities because accidentally or not, someone suspected of her being an unnatural sort of being. Reality was the force that shaped her life since the day when she woke up and found out her body was beginning to mature and that change had brought along one ability her parents or she couldn't even imagine.

Since that fateful day of almost fifteen years ago, Serena had suffered a lot. She had been afraid of the simple fact of being alive. She had been hurt with her parent's rejection well before the day they finally sent her to another city in the other side of the continent with money enough to survive one month, a contact for a job and a letter saying that she should never go back because they had declared her dead, not only for the family but for everyone who could have ever known her or the bond between them as family.

Reality had been her true companion since then, always there to remind her she was different from all people. That no matter how much in her heart she desired certain things, she couldn't have them. Reality had shown her a lifetime of loneliness and many times of humiliation that other people wouldn´t even allow for themselves. The way Rei and Jedaite had treated her that day was just the usual for Serena. She knew very well what her position was and which one was theirs. That just her presence in front of such high people might be a real nuisance and annoyed them so much they tried to remind what was her place. Jedaite trying to shove her off the mansion was not a surprise for her because she had already wondered when 

someone would come to kick her out. She figured that was the butler´s job and it turned out it was the blonde man´s.

But, after those words Darien said, reality meant something completely different. Right in the beginning, when he ordered Jedaite to kneel and swear his loyalty to her, she was unable to grasp the meaning of those words. The fact of them calling her Queen was just beyond comprehension. Honestly, she thought they were arguing over another person.

And then again, Darien was behaving differently. He had already spoken in ways she recognized as those proper of a very high class man, so polite and nice. Now, adding to that, he was ordering around with a might she had only seen Kings to use in movies, with so much confidence and power… And the most important and strange thing was that he was holding her beside him, with care and devotion but at the same time, placing her in the same position as the one he had.

She heard Jedaite´s vow in silence and when he finished, it took her a moment to look over into Darien´s face, trying to find an explanation for all that was happening right then. Jedaite stood up from the floor where he had knelt and turned to see Darien with concern and confusion in his face. The words he wasn't saying were clear for the couple in front of him. How could this be the Queen? This was a human!! She reeked like one and on top of that, to the low class. She wasn't even from noble origins of the human race and the King had pronounced her to be the Queen none less.

--One last word, Jedaite—said Darien rather coldly—I will not tolerate any insult to the Queen, you are to respect and love her starting from now…

Jedaite knew the King wasn´t reading his mind, but his expression. He bowed to the order he had received and turned to once again examine the blonde petite girl His Highness was protecting so fiercely.

--What is going on?—she said with her most confused voice while separating herself from Darien´s hold.

Darien seemed to think about an answer for a few seconds and then he turned to Jedaite and ordered him something about calling the Knights and the Nobles for a High Council to be held the next day at Twilight in the Ruins. There was no need for more words as Jedaite seemed to understand more than Serena about the events happening.

--And the Queen will be staying with me, as you can very well guess—he said as to finish the conversation—Till tomorrow night, you will not say a word about all this and we will not be bothered as there are many things we need to say to each other…

--Yes, My Lord—the blonde man said hurrying to get away and begin to do the King´s bidding. It was obvious he was flustered and that he wanted to escape since for a day he had not only annoyed the King but also insulted the Queen. That was far beyond his personal records of failure and mistakes.

When Darien turned to look at her, he discovered she was little less than terrified. It was understandable. He had wanted to do things in other way and to be honest, he was really furious with Rei and Jedaite because they had almost ruined everything. He knew a lot of their stress resided in the fact that they had thought he was dead for his time had ran out and he hadn't found his True Love. They were relieved and scared at the same time, but still he couldn't let it pass. They despised Serena at first sight. They didn't like her and that was not good if she was about to be declared the rightful Queen. Yes, she had all the reasons of the world to be scared, to look at him with her eyes filled of uncertainty, he gazed at her with his most loving stare and then took her hand softly.

--Don't be afraid, my Lady—he whispered—I would never let anything bad happen to you, nor anyone hurt you again—

Serena felt a little better with the way he stared at her right to her eyes. She wasn't stupid, there was love in his midnight eyes. Love for her…And that was the reality now.

--Who are you, Darien?—

He closed his eyes for a second and got nearer her. He looked down at her and almost drowned with need for her lips. How good had it felt before, when the day had began. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead adoringly.

--I will explain everything to you, my love…--and to that Serena was shocked—I´ve waited so much for you…--he paused and his lips trailed in her face—So much, Serena…

--Why are you saying all this?—whispered the petite woman with a voice he knew very well, it was the same tone of surrender she had used before when they had kissed. He separated a little from her and led her into his chambers that now also belonged to her, even if she didn't knew it.

Serena stared in awe at the view of the room. It had enormous windows and the crystals let the light of the late morning enter and bathe the entire place. Like the rest of the mansion, it was decorated with silvers and had a very modern looking, at the same time, it was clear to the eye that in there was enough money to count for a fortune. And also so many antiques…

And the bed…It was huge, all covered with white sheets and cozy looking cushions. Hers wasn't even a third of this one. She asked herself how would be to lie there, beside him, to wake up every morning with him, after a long night making love together…

Blush stained her cheeks as that thought stroke her. Had it not been for his words, of him claiming she was a Queen, and on top his love… Serena would have laughed at her own stupidity. Now, since her own reality had been changed, it didn't seem stupid to imagine all that.

Darien closed the door and left her go ahead into the room. What he wanted the most was to hold her tight, but they still had to clear many things between them, he had to explain so much…

--Do you like it, my Lady?—he asked as to begin somewhere with a conversation he had been waiting for so long to have.—It can be changed to please you if you wish…

--How can you say that?—she asked turning to face him—It´s so beautiful!! And why would you change it. It´s not like I will be staying here right?— The moment she said that, she knew by the look in her eyes that she was wrong.

--You will, if you so desire…--he said shocking her even more. He came nearer and took hold of her hands--Would you like to live here with me, Serena?—he asked a bit solemnely—Would you stay with me?—She smiled nervously and her blue eyes seemed to wonder where was all that going. God, he said it as if he had been asking if she loved him…

--I…I would love to…--she admitted shyly and her gaze turned down—But…Darien…don't do this to me. If you are trying to play with me…—she said trying to snap out of the situation. Darien held her then, so tightly and so suddenly he made her gasp.

--I would never play with you, my angel…--he whispered to her ear—For I love you more than my own life…And if only you feel the same…If you also love me…Then I would never let you go…Never…

Serena was shocked. In those words was all the love she had never felt. So many promises of things she had already gave up… She felt that reality now meant her feelings were returned, that this wonderful man, so different and so much like her, was saying he loved her…And then, just then, she felt like coming home…She felt it was right to stay, to look into his eyes and to reach for his lips…to show him her love…

After kisses that made their minds go blank, after many hours speaking with their minds and voices, when the first day started to fade away and Darien and Serena had told each other so many things, reality became like some sort of fairy tale to Serena.

--I´m King Endymion…--she remembered he had told her. She was now lying in his arms, in his bed and still kissing him.—I belong to an ancient race and you already know what our main difference is from humans…

--You also know what makes me different…--she had said.

His hands had trailed over her skin. Not a single time had he touched her most private places, but still he couldn't help but need to take the barrier of her clothes away; he wanted her whole skin in contact with him. He wanted to feel that she was there finally, that she really existed and felt so much as he was.

--Serena…Beautiful Serena…--she continued to remember his words as he leaned over her. He was still clad with only his black bathrobe, but Serena also had been feverish about him and her fingers had explored the skin of his back and chest, his neck… she had lost herself in a long kiss while her hands roamed in his wonderful hair, so black, so silky, so sexy... Her mind told her she had desired him from the very first time she touched him. No matter if he was a human or a cat, she still felt the same longing for him.

--You are my one and only love…You are my other half…Serena…

Wasn't reality just so strange? He had told her she was the Queen he had awaited for his entire life. He had even went to the extent of telling her that without her he would not live…That their souls were already bonded together for the rest of eternity…That he loved her…

When the night came, and the moon rose in the sky, it found the lovers still entranced with light kisses and gentle caresses. There were no lights in his quarters other than the moonlight, but even the silvery darkness was enough to make out their silhouettes. As he shifted his position and hovered over her, he had the most beautiful and enticing view of the blonde woman that lay there in his bed. She was since long hours ago completely naked, and her hair spilled all around the sheets, the strands like rivers of gold. Her face was flushed and her whole skin seemed to have got a rosy tone that wasn't there in the morning. Her eyes, so blue now with desire, stared adoringly at him. Just in her own skin, gloriously naked, she made a wonderful view, the kind of scene a painter would kill to have because the woman peacefully lying right below him was in herself a wonderful piece of art. And as her hands came to caress his face, he couldn't help but feel completely lost, entirely in love with her.

--I have never felt like this—she said with a small voice—So right…so well…

Darien closed his eyes and realized they were somehow coming back from a kiss that lasted hours and hours…He hadn't ever felt like that before too. He wanted to purr and to behave like a spoiled cat would with its rightful owner, he wanted to do all those things that no one would ever see him doing because of her. Because those were things they shared in complete intimacy…He brushed his face to her hand…

--You should think I´m a shameless woman…--she wondered.—Jumping in your bed like this…But, Darien, I have never felt this…with anyone but you…

--Then you are in no way a shameless woman—he reassured with a smile—It´s just part of the magic of being with your other half what makes you feel so well—

--Do you feel the same?—He just nodded and continued to brush the skin of his forehead to her palms. She giggled at that.—I´m sure you don't go doing that with other girls, right?—

--No, my dear, I just feel fine doing this with you— That phrase disarmed her. He seemed so formal and stiff around other people as she had already seen, and yet he was enjoying all those intimate gestures so much, just because it was with her.

And then, the magic was broken and reality came back when they heard a low roar coming from her stomach. Blush stained her cheeks as she went red with embarrassment. Oh God!! Why now…

--It seems I´m a terrible host. I´m letting my precious Queen starving as I calm my own hunger of her—he said with a huge grin and to the last words Serena blushed even more if possible.


	5. If we fall in love

**CATS IN THE BALCONY**

Since a long time I had wanted to post this chapter and until now I finished it. I hope you guys are still up to read this story. To those who asked, no, things are not going to be easy for Serena and Darien. That´s all I can give you in advance for now.

I hope you guys like the story and see you around with the other ones!!

**5. If we fall in love…**

Jedaite and Rei stood together in the farthest part of the semicircle of the Ruins, one of the many sacred places for those of their race scattered all around the globe. These in particular were located in the middle of a huge city park, a secluded area that not too many people visited. Jedaite remembered that through Lita´s work a long time ago, this special spot had been preserved wild as it was, when the rest was surrounded by huge buildings and skyscrapers.

Rei was rather stiff. Jedaite didn't have to look in her eyes to know why. They were, after all, the only ones knowing what was to come or the importance of what was about to happen. The blonde man could perceive how unsettled his mate was, for it was to a higher degree, the same feeling he had. His mind could grasp her thoughts, and what she felt towards the newcomer wasn't nice at all; he squeezed her hand, trying his hardest to calm her down.

But it became difficult for the black haired Princess to remain devoid of any emotion as she and the rest of the Council witnessed the arrival to the clearing of two figures, both of them clad with the elegant clothes of royalty that their race used since the beginning of time. For the rest of the attendants, the view was a shock as well. Not only their king was alive, but was bringing along a woman, their hands entwined and their pace the same. The meaning was clear for everyone; she was of the same rank as his, and so she was to be honored as well. To Ray´s dismay, her husband fell to his knee and was the first to bow down to the blonde woman.

The others followed Jedaite´s gesture, though they kept eyeing her with confusion written all over their faces. Raye stood rooted to her spot, until her husband tug at her and reminded her that she too, had to show her respect to the King at least.

Once again, Serena caught the solemn expression in Darien´s face. As they arrived, she noticed that the place was a small clearing with neat stone steps in the side they were entering, clearly stating that this place was reserved for important people. Serena tried her best to be as calmed as he was despite the strange feeling everything gave her; just to begin, this was the first time she used such a beautiful dress, so light and simple yet elegant and delicate. When Darien first showed it to her, early in the afternoon, she couldn't believe that such pure white was possible, or that the exquisite embroidery and lace could actually be so real. The fabric was something she had never experienced, so delicious to the skin…

Darien himself had helped her prepare for the Council; he had explained what it was and why they were holding one. The memory of his words as he brushed her long blonde hair still tingled in her heart.

--Today, I´ll present you to my people and from today on, you will rule beside me. The time for them to know their Queen has come—he had said.

She stared intently at the reflection of their figures in the huge mirror, who would ever believe that just having her hair down and a dress so light like a feather would make her look so ethereal? She smiled and asked a question that she had been having in her mind since the beginning of the whole issue.

--If I´m your one and only love…--she began--…If I´m the Queen beside you…does that mean we are…well…married?—

Darien chuckled and set the brush in the table before helping her to her feet and taking her delicate face in his hands.

--No, my Lady… Not yet. For now, you are my bride, but when you and I get out of that Council, we will be rightfully married...I understand it´s different from human marriages, but again, my people ways had been like this well before humans thought of religious or legal bonding…

--You should think I´m stupid…--she giggled feeling embarrassed and trying to look to other place.

--I don't—he reassured her—Is just normal that you don't know certain things. What I want you to know is that one way or another, tonight we will become husband and wife…

Serena stared at his eyes, such midnight blue…so filled with love and happiness at the prospect of being with her. She blushed, suddenly grasping the knowledge that if tonight they were to become a married couple that meant…

--Yes, my love—he said brushing lightly his lips to hers—Tonight we will be one…

Now, as they walked hand on hand, like royal couples do, Serena was fully aware of the huge change that was about to come into her life. Tonight she would become a married woman, she was about to have one of her biggest dreams come true. She was about to have a family.

The second they stepped in the middle of the clearing, it became obvious that the attendants were utterly confused by her presence. Darien lost no time, for he knew full well that if something went wrong in this Council, Serena´s future would be at stake. He wanted to provide her with something she desired deeply, acceptance. The sense of affiliation that even her family had neglected. He wanted them to know what she was and accept her.

--Knights, Ladies—he spoke with authority, allowing them time to stand up and look at them again, daring them to go and do a wrong gesture towards Serena, his iciest glare towards Raye.—Two nights ago, I was about to become an Ancient with no mate—There were some gasps and concerned looks at this statement—Had it not been for odds beyond our comprehension that allowed me to find the destined one for me, you would be celebrating this Council to decide over the new King.

Serena looked directly into his eyes, not once taking her attention to other but him, which quite pleased him. Her big blue eyes were giving him the kind of stare one would pay to have from the beloved woman.

--But those strange odds, allowed me to find the one who is to rule by my side before my time ended—Hearing this, Raye flinched and Jedaite had to hold her—She is the one and only.

Serena blushed. The stares of the crowd were starting to get into her attention. Darien dismissed them and turned to look reassuringly into her eyes. He had told her before hand that she was expected to present herself and that for sure, the question of her race would come up, most likely from Raye, who was the fieriest member of the Council. But being prepared was good and despite the huge feeling of being out of place, Serena managed to speak.

--I…My name is Serena…--said the blonde girl just to be cut out by Raye.

--You are a human—she said coldly. Darien glares weren't enough to calm the raven haired woman down.

--I am…--said Serena trying to stay as calmed as possible--…and I´m not…--The crowd whispered to this comment and then a blue haired Lady, looking as the most calmed from the whole group spoke.

--How can you be human and not be in the same time?--

--Explain yourself—cut Raye. Jedaite didn't know what to do with her anymore. She was truly pissed to see the same peasant girl from the day before now being announced as her superior and Queen none less.

Serena noticed Darien´s anger and that he was about to say something really harsh to the black haired one, taking his hand, she stopped him. But something told her that this wasn't all and she had to deal with her alone, and at the same time, show her where they stood. By now, she knew who she was and had come to accept that she would have to look for a way to make things work between the two.

--I´ll do—she said with a concealing tone to the proud Lady—But not because you demand it, Lady Raye—with this answer she seemed to hit the wrong buttons with Raye and quite a few of those in the Council. She knew what they should be thinking. How dare a newcomer speak like that to the King´s sister, to the High Princess.—I´ll do it because you all deserve to know what I am.

Darien hadn't wanted to arrive to this point. Somehow, he knew what Serena thought of the whole issue of her ability and also of the difficulty she was going through by offering the Council a glance of her other form. But as she glowed bright and her dress fell like a pool of moonlight in the green grass, that beautiful piece of clothe he had kept for her since ancient times for the day he would find her and present her as the Queen, Darien couldn't help but sigh. He too, knew that his people needed to see it with their own eyes if they were to accept her as he had, he knew she needed to prove herself in front of the people that shared so much with her.

When the blonde cat steeped out of the dress, and the moonlight bathed her form giving her silvery tone, the whispers from before became exclamations of surprise and open stares of admiration. Both of them felt strange, but Serena more than every one. Almost all of her life, she had been treated badly because of that rarity she could perform. Darien wasn't about to let his own people, the only ones who could come to understand what she was and felt make her feel any worse. He called for silence and the crowd obeyed, sensing that the King wasn't about to allow them the slightest insult or bad comment and that, as she had presented herself, he was going to make the final step.

Serena had looked at every one of them and not being able to stand the stares they gave her, some reminding her that she was some sort of monstrosity, averted her aquamarine eyes to the floor. Had it not been in her memory the knowledge that they could do just the same as her, she would have felt as a freak. That´s when she felt Darien´s hands gently lifting and cradling her in his arms, a feeling of protection and understanding flooding all over her, soothing her doubts away, it was such a caring and intimate gesture that she could have sworn she blushed despite her blonde fur.

--Enough of this—said Darien with a powerful voice—How can you all behave like this in my presence?—

This wasn't the way she had imagined it to be, this wasn't the manner she wanted things to be in the new life she began sharing with Darien. Everything seemed so wrong…

--As of today, Lady Serena belongs to our kind. As of today and until the day the odds decide to take her away, she is Queen Serenity, and we all are to respect her. As for me, I swear for my life to love and protect her with my whole strength until my life ends and beyond—declared the man holding her with a commanding tone. This was pretty much it, but Serena also knew he was utterly pissed off with their behavior; he began to walk away from the place but Serena caught his deathly glance back, directed to Raye. To be honest, she was frightened and confused as to what her life was going to be from now on, if this was the beginning.

Things weren't going to be easy for them. No matter how much they loved each other.


	6. In the heat of the night

**CATS IN THE BALCONY**

No, I wasnt dead. No, I havent forgot about the stories I´m writting or abandoned you guys, its just that there is a lot of things going on in my life at the moment and is kind of hard to find the time to write. Well, enough bla bla, here is the next chapter. Finally, I would love to thank you all guys who have waited for so long!!

**6. In the heat of the night…**

Serena was feeling depressed, more than she had felt in a whole lot of years. As they got out of the Council, Darien carrying her in his arms, and boarded discretely a black car that awaited for them just outside the Park grounds, she thought that this was far from the image she dreamed for her wedding day.

Darien could feel her unease as well and it was pissing him off even more. He knew the Council had been a whole fiasco, despite his words and actions. He had wanted to present Serena and have their people interested on her, giving her the beginning of an accepting feeling that she needed so desperately but in turn, all ended with Raye´s attitude and instead, Serena got stares of surprise that she hated.

Deep inside, he knew his whole discomfort came from the knowledge that Serena wasn't feeling good about all this. Above everything, he wanted to make her happy and for a moment, the dress, his words and the place had been perfect, until Raye and the others ruined it for them.

As the car pulled away from the Park towards the Castle, Darien thought too, that this was far from what he had wanted. Yes, just being there with her was enough to make his night the most beautiful one in centuries, just knowing they now belonged to each other, despite the opinion of the Council, was exhilarating because after all, finding her and being with her had been a miracle and its importance filled his heart with happiness and hope that he had almost lost along with his life a couple of nights before. But also by being with her, by loving her, her pain and confusion became his and it hurt.

He stared down at her and noticed she was hiding her face in his chest. He knew she would come back to her human form just when they were in the intimacy of their quarters, far away from other people´s eyes. For now, she was a blonde fur ball in the arms of his Master, protected by him. It was rather flattering to see that she trusted him so much but also worried him to see her so vulnerable and affected by the things that had just happened. In his mind, he could understand why, but to say that he could grasp the magnitude of her pain would have been a lie. He had never known what being abandoned was like. For him, being able to transform into a cat was the very sign of his status and from the very first moment of his life, he had been loved not only by his family but also for those that would become his subjects in the future, he had been accepted the way he was without a second thought.

He caressed her head and ears lightly, tenderly. What wouldn't he give to erase all those painful memories, to replace them with happy ones? What words could be said to bring a smile back to her face?

And as he thought of these important questions, the two of them arrived to their quarters, the butler and servants had been very busy in their absence preparing the place for their return and their work was truly wonderful, but Darien and Serena seemed to not pay attention to it. He took her straight to their bed and placed her gently over the covers. He then lied beside her and waited for her to speak; when minutes passed in silence, he took the lead and spoke.

--I don't know what should I say, my love…

More silence.

--I won't say that I understand your pain, my Queen, for my life and yours have been very different—

When he saw her reaction was nothing, he sighed and took his cat form, cuddling closely to her, trying to somehow get a word or a expression out of her, even anger would be fine because anything was much better than having her completely closed to the outside world, including him.

--You are not alone anymore, Serena—he said and placed his head over her blonde neck—Neither am I. We have each other now, for the joy and the sorrow, for life…Your pain is mine now, if it hurts you, I feel it too…

Serena sighed painfully and closed her eyes, finally giving a signal of life to Darien. His words were like a healing balm, the precise thing she needed in these moments when she wanted to destroy everything in front of her, beginning with herself. Somehow, she knew it wasn't right to feel like that about her own being, her existence, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder if things would be better without her around, if the world would be a better place to live with her gone…

One look into Darien´s eyes, with such a midnight emotion in them, was enough to almost prove her self destructive assumptions wrong. He needed her; he wanted her to exist, to live and breathe just as she had been and to share what was to come with her. There was someone who would notice if she ceased to exist, her other self that would mourn her disappearance… And just thinking what would be Darien´s life without her there to at least keep him alive was not bearable; by dying, she would be damning his life and doing so was not an option because over anything else, she wanted him to be happy…

--I just…--she began and suddenly, she felt ashamed of her thoughts, pissed of the fact that she couldn't ignore her old and more recent frustrations, that she couldn't keep herself cool and quiet at least for the sake of her new lover and husband. Her eyes evaded his and she closed them almost in defeat.

But she was also tired of feeling that way. She had given up so many things instead of going against others, of fighting for her own right to be accepted and loved. She was in the end, the one who had allowed others to tramp all over her, beginning with her parents and finishing with Raye and the other bunch of guys at the Council.

--I hate it… I just hate it…

She then abandoned his embrace, leaped from the bed to the floor and in the way, she changed her body back to a human one. She glanced back to Darien and turned to see ahead.

--I hate myself for being so weak, so stupid…

Darien also took his human form and frowned. This kind of words weren't the ones he wanted to hear, but if saying them could bring relief and, better, release to the many negative emotions the impossibly gorgeous woman standing all naked in front of him, to his Queen, lover and wife, then he would hear every single one of them, he would say soothing things…

--I think you made a mistake with me—she sighed and then, grabbed a nightgown and slid the golden and silky material to cover her body.

--Why do you say that?—

She seemed to pay no attention to his question and just walked to the balcony, where one could look over the immensity of the city, dominating its radiance and majesty. At the moment, with the night wind gently caressing her hair and that expression of suffering and worry, she looked more regal than ever before, like a true Queen of her race.

--If you could just see yourself now, Serena, you would know I made no mistake with you, for you are perfect and wonderful…

She turned and smiled sadly, tears welling up in her eyes; she found him quickly approaching her, coming to her with the clear intention of comforting and soothing her fears away.

--I don't want to be this weak anymore—she said with a low voice—I don't want to suffer anymore because others cant accept who and what I am…

He smiled. She had said something really interesting and powerful, even in the state she was and the tone she was using. He kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly.

--I accept who and what you are, my love…--he said with a loving voice—I would have you no other way, I wouldn't change you…

--Even if I´m a human and not one of your race?—

--That is of no importance to me—he said smiling—I care about your smile, of your happiness, of your love…

They then looked into each others eyes. He caressed her cheek gently and smiled at her reaction, as she closed her eyes in contentment and pushed her face to receive a more through touch, just like a cat being pampered…

--You still need to grow, Serena—he said—You need to mature and come to accept everything in your past while you face your present and work for your future. That´s something we all have to do, no matter how old we become…

She opened her eyes and he wondered if he would tire out of swimming on those aqua pools of emotions…Most likely, he would drown in them…

--Now, we are together as one—he continued—We are husband and wife and this is our wedding night…

She then looked at his eyes all startled and a deep blush stained her cheeks. He chuckled and seemed quite amused with her reaction. Just like a wolf about to jump over a rabbit and feast on it…

--Don't tell me you forgot, my Queen…

--I…I didn't…--she said while blushing even more. He hugged her tenderly and tried his best to not laugh at her naivety.

--Don't think I´m just thinking of my own pleasure, that´s not the case my angel—he kissed her neck, her creamy looking skin so tempting and…

--Then…

--I want you to know this—he said—Though the meeting with the Council was not nearly as good as I wanted and I failed you by allowing them to ruin our wedding, I promise you that this night will be beautiful for you…

Serena smiled for the first time since they came back and a funny grin showed in her eyes. His midnight eyes, however, were filled with something like fire, something in his gaze that made her skin burn wherever he looked. The expression of her face also changed and reflected that heat in his eyes.

--I also care about your desires, my Queen…--he confessed before beginning to kiss her lips, first tenderly and slowly, turning bit by bit into a deeper and more sensual action that she matched without any problem…--I want to make love to you…

The same overwhelming feeling, just one kiss was enough to set their bodies on fire, to put their hearts into a wild race. One kiss, one single touch of their hands and the feeling of everything being perfect and right came; Serena recovered the ability to think a little while after and wondered if the twin souls legend was actually true, for it felt so well to be in each others arms, sharing all those love gestures…

--Me too—she whispered in his ear and a feeling like lightning passed through their bodies as she said it—I want to feel all of you…in me…--Darien moaned against her lips and she decided to speak her mind further, to tease him a little bit even if saying some words was a bit embarrassing for her--…inside me…

Darien felt his knees going weak when he heard what she said and felt actually amazed that she had such a strong effect on him. Wasn't he supposed to be strong willed? But then again, the burning feeling deep inside his body was betraying his best intentions to take things slowly and delicately for her. The feeling of her petite body against him, of her rosy lips softly brushing his earlobe was awakening some kind of very wild and starved monster inside himself… One that would shred her clothes to pieces, push her against the nearest surface, turn her back to his chest, sink his fangs on her neck to mark her, tie her hands over her pretty blond head with one of his own, rendering her completely helpless while his other would be trailing all over those places that now, just he was allowed to touch and…

--Darien…Stop…stop, please…

Her low, very tortured and quite sexy voice awoke him from the trance he had fallen in. He had somehow given in to his instincts and done exactly what he had imagined; it scared him at first to see the way he had imprisoned her against the wall, the sheer strength he had used to hold her hands or the trail of red blood he had been sucking away from her neck… But as he noticed how her whole body trembled and her breathing was ragged Darien realized she had also enjoyed the wild moment, and specially, that she was missing that hand of his that had been caressing her left breast…

"I almost took her right here…I completely lost my mind because of her".

The night was suddenly hotter than ever before, her eyes warmer than any he had seen before… Screaming her love and desire for him, feelings that were too deep to paint with words and could only be expressed with kisses and caresses… Gods, it was too much…

For Serena, it had been a first mind blowing experience, at first, it had taken her by surprise since he had been always very gentle and soft with her in his kisses and caresses, but she also began to like it and she too lost track of time and place as he pressed her against the wall and let her feel his full body behind her. She felt kind of dominated by him and it had been very, very nice to be trapped feeling the entire length of his naked frame, the way he had hold her hands and maintained them there despite her frantic attempts to escape… She had never expected that he would touch her so directly and it had been quite shocking to feel so much pleasure coming from her breasts that she wondered how would be when he were to bury his fingers in her most intimate place…

She moaned and whispered his name and even had time to blush as she felt his arousal pressing the soft skin of her back before feeling his fangs plunging in her neck; the world went red with passion and she actually screamed out of pleasure…She guessed he had done that to mark her and her body had also wanted to be his and enjoyed the act despite the pain and the surprise… If she had asked him to stop it had been because she couldn't stay standing anymore, she simply was about to collapse to the floor…

As he turned her around and looked into her eyes with worry, she felt some strange need to jump over him and mark his neck just as he had done with her and, said in one, have him at her complete mercy… Even if she didn't know quite well what to do…

That´s how she ended up throwing him in their bed and, with speed both of them didn't know she had, she tied his hands and began to trail her fingers all the way down from his jet black, and oh so silky! hair, lower to his neck and shoulders…

--My Lord…--she murmured and closed her eyes as if just the knowledge of being his was enough to sate her somehow.

Darien didn't know what to do with his own body. He guessed she was experiencing the same wild episode he had gone through before and some forgotten animal instinct had taken them over at a moment when their subconscious were quite opened to each other…

It became hard to keep thinking as her hands continued slowly down his chest, teasing his nipples and following the line of his muscles… All the way down to his stomach, his bellybutton… He moaned helplessly as her hands went to his toes, missing that part of his body that wanted to feel the grip of her soft fingers more than anything…

--You are mine…--she said with a commanding tone, still with her eyes closed and her caresses were slowly trailing up his feet, his legs, his firm tighs…

--Serena…please…

If only she knew he had never begged for anything before, if only that blonde virgin that was now his wife knew no woman had had him like that before…

He actually flinched as her hand took a firm yet gentle hold of his manhood and her eyes bore into his as she leaned down and began to softly lick and nibble his neck; he moved his head aside and allowed her a better access without even noticing. After all, it was very hard to think with her hand torturing his most sensitive…

Serena came back as she heard his very loud and ragged voice screaming her name… A faint trickle of blood stained her lips, its spicy taste sating some unnamed need she had never noticed she had before. It felt so good…for both of them…

--I want more—she said as she kissed him, completely leaning over him, letting Darien feel her swollen breasts against his chest, the pressure of her belly against his very aroused manhood. She continued kissing him as her hands reached for the knot shed made and undid it so that his hands could come free and claim her skin…

It had been enough waiting, thought Darien as he flipped her down and kissed her full in the lips… It had been too much teasing… His mind lost the struggle with his needs and he allowed himself to feel her completely, to make love to her freely and without any fear of hurting her; she had already banished whatever doubt he could have had about her strength and passion.

And so, it seemed as if hours passed of deep kisses and very intimate caresses that the lovers shared. Everything became unimportant as it only mattered to enjoy the moment, to burn every single touch and kiss in their memories, to savor it fully since both of them had waited for each other for such a long time.

When Darien and Serena sat down, she striding his lap and with her legs circling his hips, completely ready for him, they both knew the moment was more than right… Both their bodies were all sweaty and hot, both of them aroused like never before.

--I love you…--he whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

--I love you too…

And then, their bodies became one and their spiritual and mental bond became also a physical one, bringing both of them the most fulfilling sensation, the most powerful sense of completion they had ever experienced… Time faded away and then there was just that sense of happiness and everlasting love for them, just that immense joy of being together and the warmth of their lovemaking…


End file.
